


Recovery (a sequel to Tired)

by TheThiefOfVoid



Series: Spider-kid [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sequel, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThiefOfVoid/pseuds/TheThiefOfVoid
Summary: Peter Parker has met Tony Stark and Bruce Banner after an unfortunate incident and now he need them more than ever after an accident happen that he wasn't there to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Peter heard when he woke up the next morning on the couch of the living room of Stark Tower was the television blasting the news through the speakers. Groaning, Peter massaged his temples in an attempt to calm down a raging headache making its way through his head. A while after it calmed slightly, Peter looked towards the television and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating in his ribcage completely.

On the screen, the reporter was telling the audience about a car accident which happened the day before. In total, three-person were minorly injured and one of the people that caused the accident was severely injured with a high possibility of death. What made everything worse for Peter was the picture they posted to help the police recognize the victim. It was his Aunt May and she honestly didn't really look all that pretty with the wound she was decorated with. The voice in his head didn't have to be told twice before it started to insult and belittle him.  
_It's your fault, it's your fault spider boy~._  
It taunted him and reminded him of everything he had done wrong in his life.  
_First, you killed your Uncle Ben and now your Aunt May? You don't deserve to be Spider-man. Everyone would be better off without you._  
The voice had turned into Tony Stark voice somewhere in the middle of the sentence and unknown to him, his breathing had started to become harsher and uneven, his body shaking. He was alone in this particular part of the tower since Tony had a boring meeting and Bruce was currently doing some experiment in his personal lab which left the small boy alone.

Suddenly, almost as if by a miracle, Peter remembered he left his suit in his backpack and dread filled him. He had left his backpack on top of the building he jumped from the day before and he couldn't let anyone find it. (it was a stupid assumption and he knew it, he knew no one would find out but his anxiety whispered sweet lies in his ears).  
Peter jumped out of the small cocoon he made of himself and ran toward the elevator which led him to the first floor, not waiting for another second, Peter ran towards the door and walked out before mixing himself with the crowd in order not to be spotted if the other tried to find him. (The voice in his eyes kept saying they wouldn't and insulting him but his anxiety was stronger, creating multiple scenarios in his head that he didn't want to see happen).

  
It was fairly easy to get to the immense skyscraper he had left his bag on the day before and after taking a deep breath he went toward the side of the building and began climbing, making sure to stay hidden from any passerby view. When he finally got to the top of the building, he looked around trying to find his bag and when he found it, he released the breath he didn't know he had been holding in relief. At least, that was one less problem. Anxiously, he looked inside to make sure nothing had been taken from it and his shoulder slouched when he was sure no one had touched anything in it.

Picking it up and placing it on his back, Peter began to make his way back down the building, making sure not to fall no matter how much he wanted to. When he was finally close enough to the ground below, Peter jumped down in a crouched position before he started to sprint towards his Aunt May house. He had to get away from everything. His senses were all starting to go berserk and he was honestly starting to panic. He had to get away from all the noise and the light of the city.  
It took a while but finally, he arrived at his destination and taking a deep breath, he opened the door and sat on the couch, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the soft material of the pillow.

The day was way too stressful for him. Patrol could wait for today. For the moment all he wanted was to sleep the tiredness away.


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is worried and he finds out something interesting about Peter.

To say Tony Stark was worried would be an understatement. The man had just received a warning from FRIDAY that Peter had run away from the tower while he was in the middle of a meeting and he couldn't simply get out of it, forcing him to suffer through it even though concern was quickly growing as each minute passed. As soon as the dreadful meeting was over, Tony was storming towards Bruce lab which contained the computer with all the live feed from the entire city.

  
" Bruce, I need you to check the computer for any trace of Peter in the city and from this morning. I want to know why the kid left. It could help in the search to get him back over here since I'm not letting him roam alone in the city after what happened yesterday. "  
It didn't take too long for Bruce to find the footage of the morning and he wasn't very surprised by what he saw.

   
For a good fifteen minute, the boy in the video eyes was fixed toward the television, pain obvious in his eyes. Curious, Bruce turned the camera angle and saw what had captured the boy attention. There had been a car accident and one of the victims was severely injured. If Bruce had to guess, he would have said that the victim was a family member. It didn't surprise him really, the kid was too young to be living all by himself. Tony had seemingly made the same connection although he had other plans in his head. He wanted to know where Peter was and his wish was granted when a shop camera captured the young boy going up the skyscraper he had been on the day before, obviously trying to keep away from the passerby's views.  
This intrigued Tony greatly considering the kid had no real way of being able to do that especially not with his current injuries. Looking at the time on the video, he cursed under his breath when he noticed it was 15 minutes ago and the boy had more than enough time to go away. Tony sighed and massaged his temples in obvious annoyment. He was way too old to deal with all of these messes. Soon, however, another camera showed Peter walking toward a nearby house and entering it. As soon as he made sure that Peter was in it, Tony walked out of the room after thanking Bruce and started walking in the direction of the house he saw.

 

It really didn't take that long to find the house while avoiding the press for Tony surprisingly. The man knocked on the door to see after noticing there was no noise coming from the inside, to make Peter know he was there. Shuffling could be heard inside before the door opened, revealing a still sleepy Peter who stiffened and seemed to wake up completely when he saw who was at the door, quickly shutting it close. Tony, however, wouldn't accept that and so he blocked the door from closing with one of his foot blocking it and opened it back and stepped inside at the same time that Peter started to run away from him and going toward a room and locking himself in it.

 

Tony was quickly growing annoyed as he marched toward the room door, his hand on his hips seemingly angry.  
"Kid, come on, open the door. We need to talk."  
Tony tone of voice wasn't exactly... angry. It was more of a saddened worry tone and it made the man feel strange. Why was he doing all of this? He could have easily just dropped the kid off at the nearby hospital psych yard but he didn't. It felt...wrong to even think about doing it. While he was stuck in his thought, Peter slightly opened the door to let the man in.

 

 " I'm sorry Mr. Stark... "  
Peter was scared, that much was clear. His voice was shaking and his head was kept low, his eyes looking toward the floor.

  
" It's okay kid. Don't worry about it. I know what happened. That girl...the one who got hurt, it was someone you cared about, wasn't it?  Could you maybe tell me about her? Would that help you calm down? "  
Tony feel out of place. It was almost like he knew they weren't supposed to meet this way. All he received in reply to his question were a simple shake of the head from Peter and something almost inaudible which he didn't catch.

"Alright kid. But you're going to need to tell me why you ran away from the tower. I'm sorry but I can't let you get out alone before I know you're not a danger to yourself."  
Tony was pretty rational, even though he left out the  ' _and how you got to the top of the building_ ' part of his explanation.

"Okay, Mr. Stark..." Peter was going to say something else when his vision suddenly blacked out. Peter suddenly became dead weight on Tony who purely groaned lightly in pain. It looked like he was stuck there for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter fell asleep together and are found by a friendly face.  
> (also I kinda just made it so Peter is still 15 but in 2018 so uh.yeah)  
> (ad this is small. like awfully small sorry)

When Tony didn't come back from his nightly adventure, Bruce was slightly concerned even though he wouldn't admit it. The next morning, however, Bruce had to get FRIDAY help to locate his friend and he was surprised, to say the least when he arrived at the house Tony had slept at. Just to make sure, Bruce knocked on the door instead of barging in and waited five minutes before he walked in, opening the door silently and observing the house.

The first room was most definitely the living room due to the couch and small television he could see along with multiple picture frame hanging off the walls. Bruce walked closer to examine them better when one of them caught his eye. Inside of the frame was a picture of Peter with his school in the background along with a young stunning lady standing beside him. What caught him off guard was the grin that the kid was wearing. It reached up to his ears and his eyes had stars in them and were full of life. It was so much unlike the constant frown he saw on the kid face along with the dull lifeless eyes, he walked back in shock when he saw the message under it. 

**Peter first sophomore day! 2018**

What could have possibly happened to cause the boy to change so much in barely six months? The situation felt way too wrong like he wasn't understanding something important. He had no idea what that could be however when he saw another picture and had a small answer to one of his question. Inside the picture was a man with greyish hair and brown eyes with a tint of green in them. The man was holding a younger version of Peter on his shoulder who was doing a peace sign with his hands, a buck-toothed grin in place on his face. Bruce recognized the man as Ben Parker, the man who had gotten shot the first-night Spider-man was seen. 

The man shook his head as thought started to fill it before going back to his original objective being finding Tony Stark. It wasn't too hard to find him when he saw one of the room doors is slightly open and a hand showing in the small space that could be seen. Walking calmly toward it, Bruce looked inside and couldn't stop the laugh that came up with the view. Peter's head was laying on Tony legs and Tony himself was sleeping, one of his hand resting on top of the younger boy head. Quickly taking out his phone, the scientist took a bunch of pictures and put away his phone at the same time that Tony decided to wake up.

"I haven't seen you sleep that much in a long time, Tony. It looks like the kid's helping you too." Tony simply rolled his eyes at Bruce word before trying to get out of the kid hold, failing miserably. Peter grip was strongly holding onto the man which purely made Bruce laugh harder.

"Kid's got a strong grip, Bruce. Can you possibly help me? I can't move." Bruce only laughed harder at the man request. This morning was honestly out of the ordinary and he couldn't help it. He still helped Tony get up though and was surprised to find the man had a big bruise from the kid grip. It was strange. The kid should not be that strong. Something was up with the kid and he was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Peter talk about..something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so Peter is a little ball of anxiety and I tried to convey that correctly in this chapter  
> (also Ned doesn't know Peter is Spider-man)  
> (and apparently, this is way longer than my other chapter, like its 2 chapters long I'm not even kidding.)

The first one to find out was Bruce

 

That morning, when Peter woke up, he was in a room he never saw before, the wall a green color and the bed and sheet whites. Judging by the choice of furniture in the room, Peter guessed he was in a guest room at Stark Tower. Peter was about to get out of the room when he remembered the night before and his face drained itself of all color. He had fallen asleep on _Tony Stark_. This day was going to be so embarrassing. He was sure he couldn't even look at the man in the face after that. 

Taking back control of himself, Peter took a deep breath and pulled to open the door before stepping into the main room, catching Bruce attention. The man simply waved at him to come closer and Peter obliged. He wasn't going to miss an opportunity to sit next to THE Bruce Banner. That would just be stupid. However, he was quickly reminded that he needed to think things through more when the man started to speak.

"So... I found something interesting on a video yesterday when we were trying to find you" Bruce was strangely serious when he talked to Peter and that made the younger boy sweat nervously. What could they have found? They didn't find out about him bring Spider-man right? If they did he would have no choice but to quite literally ran away to another state. He couldn't let them know. It was too dangerous.

"y-yes?" He mentally groaned. He stuttered again. Another great achievement for the amazing Peter Parker. Bruce simply nodded at his answer before pushing a button and letting the live feed of the day before when he climbed up the gigantic building. He hated building. Why did he ever thought it was a good idea to go back there? His suit could have waited. Now they knew. They know. Bruce knew and he was going to hate him and Tony probably knew too and he was going to hate him even more than he did before.

Peter mind was racing as he watched the video on repeat, the words Bruce was saying coming out slurred and tangled. His breathing was uneven, and way too fast but he didn't care. He wasn't careful enough and now the entire city was going to know. Flash would be so angry and he would insult him again the next day and Ned-

Peter mind halted to a complete stop

Ned. Ned was his best friend. He was such an idiot. Ned was going to hate him now and he was going to join Flash gang and he would tell them all his secret so they could use them as blackmail. He was so stupid. It was all his fault. 

 

Peter was so stuck in his self-deprecation circle he hadn't even felt Bruce trying to comfort him by rubbing circle on his back. When he was slightly calmed down Bruce started talking again.

"Peter I'm gonna need you to calm down okay? Can you try to name 5 things you can see, please?" Peter complied and looked around before starting to answer

"Y-you, Table, um.., the t-television, my shirt a-and c-couch" Peter was too stuck to even have time to think about his stuttering while he was calming down considerably with Bruce help.

"Are you feeling better now?" It felt strange to Peter to be comforted by Bruce. He felt almost like someone else should be doing it but he wasn't going to deny the affection he heard in the man voice and god be damned if he wasn't going to appreciate it. What could he say, he was a sucker for affection. 

"Yeah... sorry." 

"You don't have to be sorry. Now can we talk about the video? I would really like to know how you managed to do that." Bruce knew he shouldn't be so harsh with the boy but he couldn't help his curiosity. Peter was truly a unique person in every sense of the word. Peter on the other side, was thinking about how to answer. He knew he didn't have a choice but, to tell the truth, but he wanted to make sure no one else would know. Peter sighed when his  mind finally made its decision before he started whispering to the man so no one else could hear him

"if I tell you, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone else ok?" His voice was so quiet he wouldn't have been surprised if Bruce didn't hear him but the man simply nodded in response.

"well.. this is gonna be weird to say but..  you know spider-man? He gave me his glove to stick to walls and I used them?" It sounded more like a question then an affirmation and Peter knew at that exact moment he had messed u and that Bruce wouldn't believe his lie.

"Peter you didn't wear glove yesterday."

Peter knew when he heard that response that he was stuck. He couldn't try to wiggle his way out by lying but he could still try, right?

"well...I mean maybe you simply didn't see them?" Bruce sighed at his attempt to try to lie and put his hand on the side of his forehead, lightly rubbing circle on it.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y please zoom in on the video and show me if Peter was wearing a pair of gloves yesterday."

F.R.I.D.A.Y  did as Bruce asked and when the A.I had finished zooming in, Bruce turned to look at Peter who had tried to make himself as small as possible when he saw that it showed that he indeed did not wear any glove the day before. Bruce sighed before taking back the lead of the conversation.

"So....you're spider-man. Why didn't you tell anyone?"  Bruce certainly did not miss the way the boy seemed to flinch away when he said he was spider-man which only made him more sure that what he had assumed was right.

 "Can you promise me you won't tell anyone? " Peter didn't like what was happening. He just revealed one of his biggest secrets to one of his idols.

"Of course Peter. I won't tell anyone so don't worry about that."

"And you don't....hate me?" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Of course not Peter." Without hesitating, Peter hugged Bruce and stayed gripped to his lab coat firmly while the tears made their way down his cheeks

"Thank you..."

 

Well...at least Peter knew he had one person on his side for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does it show I have no idea what I'm doing cause I have no idea what I'm doing I saw like two Avengers movie (civil war and Infinity war) and half a spiderman movie I am literally just doing this due to an overdose of caffeine and lack of sleep.


	5. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter want to see May one last time but he does a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was supposed to be SAAAD but it ended up just being cringy. I have no idea how someone would actually react to a loved one going away but I tried so yeah this probably isn't how its supposed to happen  
> And again I wanted to thank you guys for commenting. It honestly made my day when I saw them. 
> 
>  
> 
> and yet again this is awfully long .

May was the second one to find out and Happy found out just after.

 

It was a good day. Peter had been living in the tower under Tony supervision for one week in which he didn't go to school under the pretext he was working as an intern at the tower when he received a message from the hospital in which May was being kept. To be fair, the pretext wasn't such a lie. Peter often helped Tony and Bruce in their project.

 

 

 

> **_Mister Peter Parker,_ **  
>  **_We are terribly sorry to inform you that miss May Parker is currently being kept alive with the help of an oxygen machine. We will have no choice but to unplug the machine at the end of the week(Friday). If you would like to come to see her, the visitation hours are 13:00  to 18:30.  We hope to see you soon._ **

 

The news made Peter heart squeeze painfully knowing he couldn't do anything to save his aunt and his eyes grew big when he saw it was dated two days ago. He knew he had to go see her and tell her about him. He couldn't keep it a secret from her. Not when he knew she was going to go see Uncle Ben again. Knowing this, Peter made his way towards Tony lab to make sure he could go without another "runaway situation". He really didn't want that to happen again. He already had put off his spiderman duty as to not raise suspicion from the man who still didn't know and hopefully never would. Peter knew he had been lucky when he told Bruce or well more like was found out by Bruce and he wasn't so sure he would have as much luck with Tony.

 As soon as he entered the room, the man turned toward him with a big grin on his face, placing the glasses he had on his face on his forehead.

"Hey, kid. Do you wanna come to help me with this? I can't find the answer to this equation"  Peter would have easily said yes to Tony question if he didn't have another objective in his head.

"well..yes but I'm not here for that. I need to go see someone at the hospital and I just wanted to warn you before... _that_...happen again."

"oh. Well alright, then kid. Happy will bring you there if that's okay with you." Tony was way too understanding for Peter and honestly, the boy didn't really know what to make of it.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." As soon as he received the man permission, Peter ran out of the room towards where he knew Happy would be.

He had to be quick if he wanted to see his aunt May one last time. Making sure not to trip the boy gave Happy the address of the hospital before quickly getting inside of the car much to Happy surprise. The man honestly thought Peter would be less excited and a bit more gloomy when he went to see his aunt for the last time. Mumbling under his breath about 'ungrateful brat' he started the car an drove toward the hospital, every car letting him pass which impressed Peter. He had to admit that taking a car that cost a lot wasn't the best idea but he was too stressed to even think things through when he told Happy where they were going.

 

It didn't take as long as it normally would in order to get to the hospital and as soon as they were parked, Peter ran out of the car almost trying on air and sprinted inside of the hospital, getting the number of the room his aunt was in to in an unbelievable rapidity before walking toward the elevator and going to the floor his aunt was on. He caught his breath while he had the time before making his way toward his aunt room when the door opened again. 

When he went inside the room, his breath got caught in his throat at the sight in front of him and he quietly made his way toward his aunt, sitting on a chair near her bed (and, for some reason, conveniently placed near the power switch, although Peter did not notice that detail. Looking back on it later, he wished he took his time more). When he was finally placed near her, he ran his fingers down her hand and arm taking in everything while May woke up. For a long time, it was silent in the room except for the incessant beeping of the machine keeping May alive.

"Hello, Aunt May...How are you feeling? Good, I hope?" May didn't respond, too tired to talk, but she squeezed Peter hand slightly in response.

"That's great Aunt May! I...wanted to tell you something before you left..." Then, surprising his aunt slightly, Peter placed his forehead against her and gave her a little kiss before going back to rubbing his finger against her skin.

"May I...you know Spider-man? I didn't tell anyone yet  but I know who he is." Ok, that was maybe a lie but May didn't have to know that. Peter didn't feel bad for lying to her when he saw the smile forming on her lips.

"I..know...Peter." A deep breath came from May " I always..did....." May words were so quiet he was sure he wouldn't have heard them if he didn't have enhanced hearing.

"Don't talk Aunt May you're going to hurt yourself more.... but yeah...I...I'm spiderman Aunt May...I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't worry but I couldn't keep it away from you before you....you know...joined Uncle Ben....I'm sorry... I couldn't save him...I'm sorry. I couldn't save him or you...I'm so sorry Aunt May." Peter didn't know when the tears had started to fall down or when his voice had started to cry or when the door had opened and a wide-eyed Happy entered. He didn't make himself know and Peter didn't notice him too occupied by hugging his aunt who simply smiled and hugged him back.

"its..okay ...Peter...you can't...expect yourself to..be able to save everyone..." May was trying to talk but her words were quickly getting harder to form and she knew it and so she said what she knew would be her last word as the tiredness started to lull her into the eternal abyss of sleep.

"I will always... love you Peter....No matter what." Closing her eyes, May let herself relax as she strained to hear the words that were coming out of Peter when suddenly she felt everything stop before she could hear him. Peter looked in in horror as he noticed his foot had moved out of its socket the power switch the words he was about to say getting caught in his throat. He didn't' get to tell her what he absolutely wanted to say. He missed the chance to tell her. 

It's only then that he noticed Happy but his tears were making him too blurred for Peter to recognize him. Happy wasn't the best man when he came to children, in fact, he was quite horrible and so he stayed at the door, taking it as the best course of action in the situation. They stayed there for a long while until a nurse came in to tell them, the visiting hours were finished and when she saw May, she pressed a button on the bed before quietly guiding the still weeping Peter out of the room, giving Happy the responsibility to get him to the car. 

It wasn't all that hard to guide the boy and make him sit in the car or to drive away from the hospital. The entire ride was silent until they arrived at the tower and Peter finally decided to talk.

"How much did you hear Happy?" Peter's voice was abnormally devoid of emotions just like his dull eyes as he questioned the man.

"If by how much you mean if I heard your big revelation then I heard everything." 

"I didn't get to tell her what I needed to say."

"I know brat, I know. Now let's get you back to your room "

 

All that could be heard were the footstep of the two and Peter occasional small cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow it's gonna be extra long. IronDad tony time!


	6. Tony is an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out about Peter and kinda get angry due to drinking excessively in the morning because he was worried. Peter take it badly and run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is coming to an end, guys!  
> there's three chapter left in total and two of them are a different ending. (a good and a bad one)

_ **Trigger warning** _  
_ **-a suicide attempt that is pretty described** _  
_ **if you don't wanna read that part skip the part after the back line** _

 

Ned an MJ found out after

In reality, they didn't actually find out. Peter was simply tired of hiding it as a secret from his best friend and told them via texting. When he looked back at his phone and the conversation, a smile always made its way onto his lips when he remembered how well they took it. Thinking about it Peter pulled it out and started to read it.

 

 

 

Tony was the last one to find out and he didn't take it as well as the other.

It had already been 1 month since Aunt May death and Spider-man had been out more and more, stopping crime and helping out kids who lost their cat and old people crossing the street. Tony had been suspicious of Peter who had been going out and getting back with more and more wound each day even though he wouldn't show it. He knew both Bruce and Happy were hiding something from him and he didn't like it. He knew it had something to do with Peter and one day he decided he had enough and to confront Peter about it.

As soon as he saw the scared expression on the boy he knew he had messed up but he couldn't back down yet and so he started.  He yelled and yelled and screamed at Peter about how everything was his fault and how worried he was each time he came back with more and more wound every day. He knew it was a bad idea but he still did it, his mind too fogged up by the drinks he had taken earlier that day to realize that everything was _wrong_. He wasn't supposed to scream at Peter. He wasn't supposed to make him cry and flinch out in fear of him. He shouldn't be making Peter afraid of him.

"what is wrong with you?!? What are you and Bruce and Happy hiding from me!? Oh wait are you going to tell me you're a superhero too because there's no way that's possible when you're so WEAK you tried to kill yourself! " The way Peter flinched away made Tony knew he was right but the expression on the boy's face was so heartbreaking he almost stopped but he couldn't. He was too far gone.

"Oh, so that's it uh!? So you're the oh so _Incredible_ Spiderman aren't ya? well, you should probably stop Underoos because you're completely useless in this city! Why don't you leave the job to the true hero huh?! While you're at it why don't you go back and jump and do us all a favor by destroying spiderman?! Tch, you're pathetic. The city hates you, the police hate you EVERYONE HATE YOU! _ **i hate you so much, Peter Parker**_ "

 

Peter was crying as he ran out of the room and out of the tower, ignoring the concerned look Bruce gave him or the small look of worry that crossed Happy eyes. He couldn't stay at the tower anymore. Tony hated him. He thought he was pathetic, useless, stupid and worthless. The words came back in his mind repeating over and over again as he sprinted towards his home taking a small bag that was hidden under his bed before running toward one of the highest towers in the city where he started climbing up, not caring if anyone saw him. He didn't care anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

When he finally arrived at the top, Peter was hiccuping before he opened his bag and took out the content. Laying on the floor was a bottle of painkillers and two bottles of sleeping pills along with a multitude of razors and a lighter and two bottle of water. Opening the lighter, Peter let the small flame flicker into life before he too one of the razors in his hand and started to put it on to of the flame, watching it as it started to turn red with the heat before he pressed it on his arm and sliced it horizontally over and over again until his arm was completely sliced up before turning to his other arm and doing the same, making sure to go deep. It hurt but it was ok. If it hurt then that means he was alive. It wouldn't hurt anymore soon. He knew he had to do it on his arms since that where the arteries were.  After he was finished with his arms, Peter shakily opened the waters bottle along with the pill bottle and took a full hand of the sleeping pills before drinking water to let them pass and continuing until the first bottle was gone. His stomach was starting to hurt and try to throw up what it had just absorbed and Peter had never been gladder that he didn't have a gag reflex since the mutation. He took a big gulp of water before opening the bottle of painkillers and repeating the process with that bottle and the last bottle of painkiller. As soon as he was done, Peter noticed his cuts were trying to heal but he couldn't let that happen and so he cut over them again before letting the flame of the lighter burn away at the skin around them. When he was done, Peter took the razor one last time and dragged it vertically down his arm and fell on the roof as he felt the blood getting used out of his veins which were trying desperately to fuse together in order to stop the boy from dying.

The last thing Peter heard before he fell into the paradis of unconsciousness was someone yelling his name from behind him with worry and fear aced in their voice.

  

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has to find Peter before anything happens while Happy yell at Tony about the consequences of his words and his action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy is probably gonna be OOC in this chapter but here you go!
> 
>  
> 
> also Hay and Tony have a potty mouth so you're warned

Bruce was angry. In fact, he was fuming. As soon as  Peter came out of the room bawling his eyes out he already knew what had happened. Tony was drunk and he found out about Peter secret identity most likely and Bruce was disappointed in the man for going back to his old habit and even more for lashing out at the younger boy.

Shaking his head, Bruce walked out of his lab and went to go get Happy so the man could go " talk " to Tony. The way down to the other man was awfully quiet and slow. However, when he got to the man workplace, he opened the door without warning and was glad to see Happy wasn't occupied before explaining to him what happened.

"we have a problem, Happy" That definitely sparked the man interest as Bruce never came to him for anything.

"what did that brat did again?"

"Actually, this isn't about Peter this time...kind off. Tony found out and he's drunk. I have to go find the kid to make sure he's alright. I need you to go sincerely yell his ears off to Tony. I would have gone to Peppers but she isn't really aware of the spider-boy situation."

Not needing anything more to be said, Happy got up before leisurely walking toward Tony office while Bruce walked inside the tower to go to the city camera live footage room.  When he got inside it, he made sure everything was on before rapidly checking every camera in hope of finding a trace of Peter and he was lucky as he found him climbing up one of the tallest building with a bag on his back. When he noticed that the bag was open, he zoomed in the opening and fear overtook him as he ran out of the building leaving the picture open for all to see with the content of the bag. 

Bruce was lucky that the building was actually close to the Stark Tower as he ran toward the reception before telling them a fake lie story about him needing to get on the top of the skyscraper and was glad when the receptionist, who obviously didn't want to be there, took him to the elevator where they went to the tallest floor before they took the stairs toward the roof.

As soon as he took the first step onto the building, he froze completely at what he saw, Blocking the view of the receptionist which he calmly sent back to her post. Peter was laying in a small puddle of blood and next to him was a pack of bloodied razors and three pills bottle along with two finished water bottles.

When he was sure, the receptionist was gone he yelled out the boy name before taking a sprint towards him and holding him to stop him from falling down the building.

"PETER!"

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, at the tower, Happy stomped inside of Tony office before slamming his fist down on the man's desk and started yelling at the man.

"Anthony  **Edward**  Stark you piece of idiotic shi* how could you do that!? you know very well how much you were going to hurt the kid! And yet you still did it!" Happy was raging. Tony was being an idiot

"so you knew too uh?! And you didn't tell me? you're as much of an ass as me if not even more of one. At least I tried to make the kid comfortable! " Tony, however, was proud even if inside he was breaking from what he did and he couldn't stop the snarky remark when they came up.

"I can't believe you're drunk again. I thought you had that under control but apparently not" Happy was shaking his head at Tony which didn't get the correct effect as Tony started yelling even louder but Happy didn't hear him as he blocked him out before he sighed before starting to walk out.

Just before closing the door, however, the man turned around with a sad look on his face and said the words that made Tony break completely while Happy walked back towards his own office where he stayed there, not doing his work.

"Your mother would be disappointed in you so much, Tony. "


	8. Good ending (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just want to warn you guys but this is LONG as all hell.

The blood was flowing way too fast to Bruce liking no matter his attempts at stopping the flow. he had already called the medic team of the stark industry but he knew they were going to be too late if he didn't keep trying. He couldn't stop yet. And then almost as if by a miracle, he managed to patch up most of them and put enough pressure to at least calm down the blood flow. And then, by another goodwill, the medic team arrived, taking Peter away from Bruce as they took him to the ground and into the ambulance before getting him to the tower.

Bruce sighed keeping his head down before he walked down the stair toward the first floor and strolled toward the tower, his hand stuck in his pockets. He arrived at the tower too fast for his liking and went to go get Happy to tell him about the development before he went to wait at the medbay

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in his office, Tony had completely sobered up and he was thinking back on his actions. He was so so stupid, he knew he was going to hurt the kid if he talked to him while drunk, he knew his emotions got mixed u when he was drunk, he knew it, _you_ _knew it yet you still did it._ It was the first time in a long time he heard the voice in his head talk again and he couldn't control the sob that quietly escaped his throat nor could he control the trail of tears staining his cheeks. He knew he had to re-worth himself again and become trusted again by the kid. Now that he thought back on it, he understood why the kid wouldn't tell him he was Spider-man. He was probably expecting a reaction like he had. He had messed up horribly and he knew what Happy said before slamming the door in his face was true.

_**"Your mother would be disappointed in you, Tony"** _

Happy was right. She would be disappointed in his actions and in him personally. What he said was wrong but he couldn't take it back. He took away the last mentor the kid had and threw it in the trash before telling him to go away. He was a horrible person. He knew how much the kid looked up to him. He couldn't change the past sadly but he could change the future. He had to make sure the kid was okay and that the kid would be safe and most importantly he had to apologize to the kid..no, to Peter. He had to apologize to Peter.

He was going to go out to try and find Peter when F.R.I.D.A.Y alarmed him that Peter was currently in the medic floor. Hearing the words came out of the A. I. Tony felt his face get drained of all color along with his heart stopping to beat.

Walking Faster, Tony found himself in the waiting room alongside Bruce who refused to look at him and ignored him when he tried to talk. He totally deserved that kind of reaction from his friend and he knew it way too well. They stayed there together for a long three hours, the tension so thick it could have easily been cut like butter with a knife, the silence deafening. Unable to stay silent any longer, Tony was about to try to talk to his friend again when he realized tears were streaming down his face yet no sound was coming out of his mouth. 

"I'm...sorry Bruce. It's my fault." He knew it was a weak apology but he still had to try. He didn't receive any verbal response but Bruce was looking at him, urging him to go on.

"I got drunk and everything was mixed up in my head...I was worried and it turned into anger and I messed up, didn't I?" Tony gave a little laugh at the end of his sentence as tears started to fall down his cheek.

"My mom would be disappointed in me for hurting him. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't but everything was just too much" Tony was openly crying at that point.

Bruce didn't respond but he got up from his chair and sat beside Tony and was about to say something when the door opened revealing one of the surgeons.

"The surgery was a success. We had to stitch up the wounds on his arms and he's currently sleeping off the heavy painkiller you made for him Bruce. We also had to pump his stomach to get out the pills he took. We were lucky it didn't attack the liver before we arrived. You can go see him as soon as he wakes up which should hopefully be soon." The surgeon finished talking before he walked out of the waiting room to go back to his own office to do more work. 

As they heard the new, both men could feel the tension slowly evaporate. Bruce was the first one to get up to go see Peter and he was going to enter the room when he stopped almost as if remembering something.

"If you're really sorry, you'll have to tell him yourself. " With that said, Bruce turned around and entered the room where he sat down next to Peter bed and as if by magic, Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bruce before he looked at his bandaged up arms and back at Bruce with confusion clear in his eyes.

"Hey, Peter. You scared us back there buddy. Don't do that ever again, please. I would miss you if you died. I'm sure your friend... Ned was it? I'm sure he would miss you too. Hell, Happy would miss you kid and you know how much he hates children." Hearing the words come out of Bruce made Peter feel strangely warm inside but it also made him ashamed of what he did. Of course, he shouldn't have been so impulsive.

"I'm sorry." Peter's voice was raw and awfully quiet but Bruce still understood him and smiled in response before it turned into a frown when he noticed the time.

"I have to go back to work now Peter. I will see you tomorrow morning okay?" As much as Peter didn't want Bruce to leave he nodded, and Bruce got up and was about to go out but not before he gave Peter a hug. 


	9. Good ending, (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based off that one song from Nickelback named Lullaby (link: https://youtu.be/SjkJ6GZh-pY )

It felt like an eternity before someone came back in after Bruce walked out of the room and Peter was surprised to see who it was. Standing next to the doorframe was Tony Stark with obvious dried tears track on his cheek and reddened eyes. It was quite the strange sight but not the weirdest one Peter ever saw.

Tony walked in not noticing Peter was awake and Peter was going to try and keep it this way and so he closed his eyes and evened his breathing. He wasn't ready to confront the man yet. The words he said still rang in his head and made him want to cry but he couldn't.

"Hey, kid...I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I don't know what overtook me and I'm terribly sorry for it. I..I was drunk and all my emotions got mixed up and god I was so flipping worried about you, you kept coming back with wounds every day and I was so scared kid you have no idea. I thought someone had decided to use you as their punching bag! You really worried me you know? And...and then you told me about your aunt and your uncle and how you couldn't help them and I didn't understand you know? But now I do and I know you probably can't hear me but I understand."  
Tony was crying again at this point in his monologue, gross sobs coming out of him every five words or so and Peter was about to cry too but he bit back the tears and continued to listen to Tony.

"you know, kid, I was like you once. I ..I'm sure you heard about my old reputation, didn't you? I was a drunk who just drank his problems away and I thought I was done with it but I was so worried... I was so worried and I drank again and it just drow the worry so I drank again and again and again and I knew it was a bad idea to talk to you but god, I couldn't stop myself. I was an idiot and I completely deserve it if you hate me now and I will do anything to gain your trust again and I know it may take a bit of time but I will do anything for you. You're not alone in this kid. Me and Bruce and Happy we all got your back so if you are ever hurting jus come to us and we'll do our best to help you alright?"   
Peter was awfully tempted to open his eyes to look at Tony, to see if the man was lying or if he was saying the truth and not just laying with his feelings.

"Do you wanna know something kid? Originally, before I even met you, I was planning on asking Spider-man to become an Avengers and join the team but that won't be able to happen uh? The proposition is still open by the way if you want to join us, Peter. You know, the rest of the team heard about you and you already got all of them wrapped around your little pinky fingers. Capsicle really wants to meet you and Black Widow is kinda curious about you.oh! and I'm sure you would love to meet Shuri. You guys could both talk about those strange 'meme' you teenagers seems to be obsessed with."   
Meeting the Avengers really seemed like something he would enjoy but he didn't think he deserved it honestly. Not after everything he did.

 "And I know you're thinking you don't deserve it but you do. You deserve everything you want, kid...." Peter couldn't take it anymore and started crying. He knew as soon as he saw the man eyes that everything he said before was true.

"I'm so s-sorry Mr. Stark.." Peter didn't even have the time to finish his sentence that he was engulfed in a hug.

"No no no don't be sorry this is my fault, I'm sorry I should never have said any of those things to you, I was just so worried and everything was mixed u and I got angry and lashed out at you and god I'm so sorry." Peter could feel the tear from his mentors staining his hospital gown but he didn't care and just returned the hug.

"don't ever do this again kid...please...I'll be there with you every step of the way but please don't do that again. I know you think you can't do it anymore but we all care about you alright?" Tony had stopped hugging him, not used to this much physical contact with anyone but he knew his message got through Peter when the boy started sniffling and crying harder than he already was.

 

No matter what would happen now, they both knew things were going to be okay. They were all going to be okay and alive at the end of the day no matter what it took


	10. bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending number 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is pretty much the same as the other chapter so if you guys don't want to read the part where it's the same just skip the text until the big black line!

The blood was flowing way too fast to Bruce liking no matter his attempts at stopping the flow. he had already called the medic team of the stark industry but he knew they were going to be too late if he didn't keep trying. He couldn't stop yet. And then almost as if by a miracle, he managed to patch up most of them and put enough pressure to at least calm down the blood flow. And then, by another goodwill, the medic team arrived, taking Peter away from Bruce as they took him to the ground and into the ambulance before getting him to the tower.

Bruce sighed keeping his head down before he walked down the stair toward the first floor and strolled toward the tower, his hand stuck in his pockets. He arrived at the tower too fast for his liking and went to go get Happy to tell him about the development before he went to wait at the medbay

~~~

Meanwhile, in his office, Tony had completely sobered up and he was thinking back on his actions. He was so so stupid, he knew he was going to hurt the kid if he talked to him while drunk, he knew his emotions got mixed u when he was drunk, he knew it, _you_ _knew it yet you still did it._  It was the first time in a long time he heard the voice in his head talk again and he couldn't control the sob that quietly escaped his throat nor could he control the trail of tears staining his cheeks. He knew he had to re-worth himself again and become trusted again by the kid. Now that he thought back on it, he understood why the kid wouldn't tell him he was Spider-man. He was probably expecting a reaction like he had. He had messed up horribly and he knew what Happy said before slamming the door in his face was true.

_**"Your mother would be disappointed in you, Tony"** _

Happy was right. She would be disappointed in his actions and in him personally. What he said was wrong but he couldn't take it back. He took away the last mentor the kid had and threw it in the trash before telling him to go away. He was a horrible person. He knew how much the kid looked up to him. He couldn't change the past sadly but he could change the future. He had to make sure the kid was okay and that the kid would be safe and most importantly he had to apologize to the kid..no, to Peter. He had to apologize to Peter.

He was going to go out to try and find Peter when F.R.I.D.A.Y alarmed him that Peter was currently in the medic floor. Hearing the words came out of the A. I. Tony felt his face get drained of all color along with his heart stopping to beat.

Walking Faster, Tony found himself in the waiting room alongside Bruce who refused to look at him and ignored him when he tried to talk. He totally deserved that kind of reaction from his friend and he knew it way too well. They stayed there together for a long three hours, the tension so thick it could have easily been cut like butter with a knife, the silence deafening. Unable to stay silent any longer, Tony was about to try to talk to his friend again when he realized tears were streaming down his face yet no sound was coming out of his mouth. 

"I'm...sorry Bruce. It's my fault." He knew it was a weak apology but he still had to try. He didn't receive any verbal response but Bruce was looking at him, urging him to go on.

"I got drunk and everything was mixed up in my head...I was worried and it turned into anger and I messed up, didn't I?" Tony gave a little laugh at the end of his sentence as tears started to fall down his cheek.

"My mom would be disappointed in me for hurting him. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't but everything was just too much" Tony was openly crying at that point.

Bruce didn't respond but he got up from his chair and sat beside Tony and was about to say something when the door opened revealing one of the surgeons.

* * *

* * *

 "The surgery was a failure. I'm sorry for your loss. Peter loss too much blood and the pills he took were too powerful. We didn't manage to save him. I am sorry Bruce. If you want, you can go see him before we have to unplug the machine"

As soon as the man finished talking, Bruce got up and walked inside the room, glaring daggers at Tony who was stuck on his chair, shocked at the new he heard,  on his way inside. What he saw was truly sickening. Peter was awfully pale, almost as pale as snow and tubes were coming out of his body from everywhere. His eyes were sunken in and clouded . Bruce carefully approached the boy and sat on a chair next to him before holding his heads in his hands. He had messed u. He couldn't save him. He should have been better. He should never have given him those painkillers or those sleeping pills. He knew he was overreacting and blaming himself for nothing but it was just too much. Peter had made its way into his heart and it hurt him horribly to know he lost one of the few people he cared about. He didn't stay there long, coming out of the room two hours later to see Tony still sitting in the same position wide-eyed and stiff. Bruce shot him a glare before muttering a sentence that would stick with Tony until the end of time

"It's your fault. You killed him, Tony"

 

In retrospect, Tony knew Bruce was right. It was his fault. He had ushed the boy too far and gotten him killed. Tony stayed in the chair for three more hours before Happy came to get him, shaking his head disapprovingly at him, sadness obvious in his reddened eyes. Happy moved the man towards his office before putting on his desk a resignation form and walking out of the room, making sure to slam the door in Tony face as he stormed out of the building.

~~

It had been many months since Peter death and the amount of crime in Queens and New-Yok increased dramatically. Tony had left the Avengers to pity in his self-loathing and going back to his old drinking habit, Bruce had disappeared off the radar soon after Peter died and Hay was nowhere to be seen.

Tony just wished thing could have ended otherwise as he went towards the makeshift grave in New York Biggest graveyard and put two bouquets of flower in front of the grave

             peter parker                                    
friendly neighboorhood spiderman  
          died too young  
           2003-2018                                    

 


End file.
